


The Aldmeri's Biggest Mistake

by Buddafish



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddafish/pseuds/Buddafish
Summary: This is the story of a young woman who, after managing to escape the clutches of Elenwen and the Aldmeri Dominion, heads out into world in the search of freedom and adventure, making her mark on the world as she tries to recover from horrors of Aldmeri care, experimentation and forced employment.





	The Aldmeri's Biggest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you for Bethesda for creating the game. As usual, everything belongs to Bethesda, I only take credit for Eliza

As she walked carefully through the tunnels that made up the only home she has ever known, making sure she keeps to the shadows cast by the small number of sconces mounted on the rough stone walls along with the light escaping from the caverns coming off from the tunnels, Eliza made her escape, an escape she has been planning for a very long time.   
Thanks to her knowledge of the tunnel system thanks to the countless hours of walking around the complex, sometimes aided by a light source and other times not, Eliza was able to take the most direct route while also making sure she stayed out of sight, even managing to walk through a room filled with guards playing cards and drinking thanks to the ledge she knew that ran above their heads. This knowledge also helped her move about without a light source, so she didn’t have to worry about any of the patrolling guards catching a glimpse of the glow of a moving torch and catching her as they investigate.   
As she slowly made her way to the exit, her muffled footsteps mixing in with the sound of water dripping onto the earthen floor along with the odd cheer from one of the caverns as someone seemingly wins a game of cards, Eliza began to smile as she turned around the last corner. As soon as Eliza spots two guards standing at the end of the tunnel, either side of the door that would allow her to escape, she quickly moves back behind the corner so she can observe while remaining hidden.  
“They are not supposed to be there” Eliza muttered under her breath as she watched them, trying to work out how she should handle this obstacle “though they are not going to be there for very long” Eliza quickly adds as a smirk crosses her face as she plotted her demise, their golden elven armour reflecting the glow of their torches.  
Just as she was preparing to strike from the shadows, what could only be described as a wailing sound blasted into the distance which could only mean one thing, someone has realised Eliza was missing and had raised the alarm. As the alarm continued to echo throughout the complex, putting everyone on alert, the sounds of people shouting orders while gear being equipped merged into an odd symphony which caused Eliza’s heart to beat faster, the chase was on.  
“This is where the fun begins” Eliza comments quietly as she uses the very short time she has left to formulate a plan, her eyes fixed on the pair of guards who have now been put on alert, sword drawn and ready.   
Deciding that she wanted to equalise the playing field and remove the guards numerical advantage, Eliza began to move towards the guards while tapping into her magicka reserves to draw the cold to her hands, cold mists coalescing and moving between her fingers. Before the guards even knew what was happening, Eliza suddenly appeared in the glow of their torches only to have that light extinguished by two blasts of cold from Eliza’s hands. Without hesitation and not being phased by fighting in the dark thanks to extensive training, Eliza flicked her wrists as two blades slide out from the underside of her wrists and lock into position before she slashes at their necks. Thanks to her training, Eliza’s blades strike true and puncher their necks, hitting key arteries and preventing them from shouting for help.  
Eliza couldn’t celebrate her victory for very long while she heard the gargles of the guards drowning in their own blood as, while killing the guards so quickly and quietly didn’t alert anyone to her presence, their armoured bodies come crashing down to the floor did, as similarly dressed guards to the ones now lying dead at her feet come charging around the corner and establishing a well-rehearsed wall before her, shields up and ready to repel any attacks she might throw at them.  
As she prepared for her next move, calculating not only her actions but the responses to her actions so she can be one step ahead, the two guards in the middle of the wall step forward then to the side, revealing a taller woman dressed in black wizard robes rather than the armour worn by her companions.   
Eliza instantly recognises the figure straight away as the woman who took her away from her parents when she was just a child. The woman who trained her to be the best assassin there has ever been, better than the near mythical Black Hand, Elenwen.  
Elenwen didn’t say anything as Eliza watched the guards from behind her mask, realising that there was now a second row of elves now standing behind the first but with arrows now notched and aimed in her direction rather than swords.  
As the stand of continues as Eliza uses the opportunity to analyse the situation she was in, Elenwen breaks the silence by stating “Did you really think you could escape? That we wouldn’t notice you being absent?” Her tone firm but not shouting “Surrender now, come back and we will forget all of this”   
“Go back to what?” Eliza snaps back, her anger very clear within her tone. “Go back to place where I have no freedom? Do what I am told without any care about what I want or think? Get experimented on so you can have your weapon? No, I don’t think so”   
Without hesitation and drawing on not only the magicka that flowed through her veins but also her anger that filled her very core, Eliza throws two rather powerful fireballs Elenwen’s direction, the explosion of red and orange flames harmlessly striking the glowing shield like ward that Elenwen had just put up but causing many of the guards to recoil thanks to the heat. Eliza knew that Elenwen was capable of blocking the attack thanks to the various training sessions she has held with the woman but that wasn’t the reason why she threw the fireballs, besides allowing her to vent some anger it also provided a momentary advantage while they were focusing on the explosions to put wall after wall of fire on the floor in front of her before making her escape.   
As the red-hot flames prevented pursuit for the moment, Eliza took the opportunity to sprint towards the exit. Without hesitation and using that same anger, Eliza throws her full weight behind her shoulder and slams into the door, forcing it open and nearly causing her to fall over as she stumbles into the fresh Skyrim air. Nearly being blinded by the sun as it sat at the highest point in the sky, her eyes being previously adjusted to the dim to no light of the cavern, Eliza moves quickly to avoid detection and so climbs one of the nearby trees before looking through the solid tree canopy and observing the exit in the hopes of getting an idea of the first wave of people who are going to be tracking her down.  
Eliza doesn’t have to wait very long as Elenwen appears from the darkness and into the sunlight, taking position on top of a small hill in front of the entrance while the soldiers who followed out move into formation in front of her and wait for their orders. Just as the last solder falls into line, Elenwen shouts loudly, “BEFORE ANY OF YOU EVEN GET ANY IDEAS, LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR, YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO RETURN UNTIL YOU HAVE BROUGHT HER BACK ALIVE. ANY ONE WHO BREAKS THIS WILL BE PUNISHED.”   
Elenwen doesn’t say anything else as she turns on her heels and walks back into the shadows from where she came from while what appeared to be the soldier in charge of the groups take her place on the small hill.  
As the door closed behind Elenwen, the expert craftsmanship that went into the door meaning that it left no trace of its existence when closed, the commander takes his turn and shouts his orders to soldiers.   
“Before we plan how we are going to do this, let me make one thing clear” The commander said, it was clear he didn’t command as much authority unlike Elenwen. “Our target is highly trained, experienced in evasion and augmented to avoid detection of any kind so keep your guard up. Now, lets plan”  
Eliza watches as the soldiers discuss their plan between themselves, pointing in different directions as they consult the maps they have in their possession before splitting off into equal groups and heading off in different directions, one group even moving underneath the tree Eliza was sitting in without realising.   
Once satisfied that the groups have headed off and are not merely moving out of sight, Eliza observes the group that had remained behind, seemingly curious to know why the soldiers decided to leave a small detachment of them behind.   
“So you thought I would return to such a hell hole?” Eliza comments as she quietly plots her next move from her perch overlooking the makeshift camp they are setting up “Perhaps some revenge is in order before I head off.”  
Deciding that she needed to pick up a few tools and resources as she was unable to get them during her escape, along with providing some level of revenge, Eliza decided that she was going to kill two birds with one stone and exact her revenge on the soldiers before looting what she needed.  
After waiting till nightfall and the gentle glow of the Aurora Lights in the night sky, Eliza slipped out of the tree, carefully landing as to not alert anyone to her presence, before slowly moving closer to the guards. Thanks to the large number of trees nearby, Eliza was able to stay out of the glow of the large fire roaring in the middle of the soldier’s camp while she waited for one of them to move away from the camp.   
Thankfully she didn’t have long as one of the guards got up from his seat next to the fire and head into the woods, walking straight past Eliza as she hid behind the tree, her black leather armour helping her blend into the shadows. The guard continued to remain blissfully unaware of her presence as he walks a little bit further while unbuttoning his armour, a clear indication that this solder needed a comfort break.  
Just before they could take their break however, Eliza strikes quickly and efficiently by grabbing the elf by the head between her hands before twisting sharply, the click giving Eliza a strange satisfaction as she watched the now lifeless body fall to the floor. Without a pause, Eliza knelt next to the corpse while muttering an incantation which caused her hands to glow a deep purple. Once the glow was strong enough, Eliza places a finger on the corpse’s forehead and transfers the energy into the body.  
“Rise” Eliza commanded as she stood up and took a step back as the zombie she had just created rose from the ground, its lifeless eyes looking in her direction as it waits for its order.   
“Now Thrall, you are going to wait here and attack the next person that comes this way now hide behind that tree and wait” Eliza commands, a smile on her face before she returns to the tree she was in before and waits for the fun to begin. Eliza watches as the guards continue to talk amongst themselves for a little while, being too far to hear what they are saying but close enough to understand the general tine, until they realise that one of their compatriots was missing. After a few loud comments about not wanting to and have a look from the soldiers along with what looked like a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, one of the soldiers stands up, grabs his sword and shield before heading into the woods.  
There isn’t much of a wait as the scream of the guard being attacked by Eliza’s thrall echoes into the night sky, causing the four remaining guards to jump up and grab their weapons in shock while the smile on Eliza’s face only gets wider. Deciding to give the soldiers a further shock, Eliza leaps out of the tree and instantly manages to kill two of the men as she drives her wrist blades into their necks as she lands on them, severing their spines before slamming their now lifeless bodies into the ground.   
Eliza quickly stood up as she retracted the blades mounted to her wrists and glared at the two men from underneath her hood, her mask keeping her face.  
“You are under arrest” Shouts one of the soldiers, his sword in hand and standing his ground while the other one, clearly a newbie, cowered behind him while clutching at his sword.   
Eliza didn’t say a word as she draws two steel daggers from their hidden holsters on her body, twirls them between her fingers before adopting a combat position, poised and ready. Deciding that he had to do something and fast in the hopes of bolstering the moral of the cowering soldier, the soldier in front of her tightens the grip on his sword before charging at Eliza.  
Eliza just laughs as she steps to the side as the elven sword comes down mere inches from her body, perfectly predicting his move before taking an action of her own. As the soldier moved past her, Eliza uses the blade in her left hand to slash at his neck while she drove the other blade into his back before just watching as he fell to the floor dead.  
Turning her eyes to the other soldier and now focusing on him fully, she realised he couldn’t be any older than she was, perhaps 21 or 22 at the most which somehow gave her pause. Perhaps he didn’t know what he was doing and was only following orders as part of doing the only thing he has known his entire life.  
Out of pity, or perhaps understanding, Eliza takes a different action and after dodging a few swings, she managed to catch the remaining soldier in a chokehold and slowly suffocate him before dropping the body as he loses consciousness.   
Now that she has accomplished her goal in removing the guards and as a result, exacting some level of revenge, Eliza begins to loot the campsite of any and all valuables. Besides a good number of foot rations and selection of green, red and blue potions, Eliza also manages to find what could only be described as a bottomless bag which allows her to carry as much as her body would allow without worrying about bulk, a seemingly bottomless quiver, an enchanted map of Skyrim along with some valuables and gold which will come in handy.  
After moving the now naked looted bodies in such a way that they would be found by anyone who was walking past or leave the hidden complex as a warning to not pursue her, Eliza throws the unconscious soldier over her shoulder and heads towards the nearest tavern that wasn’t in one of the major settlements, her freedom now granted and she had a lot of exploring to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments on what you think of the story however please make them constructive if negative so i can improve.   
> I know I am not following the exact storyline that is within the game but where is the fun in that.


End file.
